The disclosed fermentation which produces antibiotic 354 also produces the known antibiotic gougerotin. This known antibiotic is described in the publication, JACS 94: 3272 (1972). Gougerotin was also known as aspiculamycin and is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,398.